Three Love
by Fadhilaturrahmah
Summary: Kisah antara 3 sahabat yang saling jatuh cinta diantara mereka. Siapa yang akan menerima cinta diantara mereka? Penasaran? Cekidot!
1. Chapter 1

'Semuanya akan dimulai dari sini. Dimana aku akan menentukan siapa yang terbaik diantara mereka. Dan terhubung dengan ikatan Three Love yang begitu indah diantara aku dan mereka. Mendapatkan 1 posisi yang bisa mengambil hatiku sebagai penyambung hati diantara mereka. Aku harus mengambil pilihan yang begitu rumitnya, bahkan mereka adalah sahabat terbaikku. Akankah pilihanku akan menjadi yang terbaik diantara mereka dan tidak merusak persahabatan diantara kami?'

 **Three Love**

 **Disclaime to Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujiwara**

 *****

 **Genre: Friendship & Romance**

 **Pairing: Midorima.S, OC, Akashi.S**

 **Warning! Mungkin ada kesalahan tulisan, bahasa, OOC dan humor. Kalau tidak suka, terserah anda.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **READERS POV**

"Akashi-kun, Mido-kun sekarang kalian kemana?"

"Kami mau ke gedung. Ada yang harus kami lakukan"

"Oh, wakatta. Aku mau kekelas dulu"

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu- _nanodayo_ "

Ketika mereka sudah pergi, aku merasakan debaran dalam hatiku lagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku merasakan debaran ini. Setiap aku dekat dengan mereka, hatiku selalu berdebar-debar. Apakah aku jatuh cinta diantara mereka berdua?

Namaku (namamu) Takanari. Siswi kelas 2 SMA Teikou Gakuen yang terkenal dengan klub basket yang kuat. Aku juga termasuk anggota basket tersebut dan posisiku menjadi _point guard_ yang ketepatan _passing_ ku yang selalu tepat tanpa meleset. Sebenarnya, aku juga bisa melakukan semua posisi didalam tim. Hanya saja, _kantoku_ menyuruhku untuk memfokuskan pada posisiku.

Mereka? Yap, mereka adalah Akashi Seijuuro dan Midorima Shintarou. Mereka juga pemain basket dan sahabat terbaikku. Walaupun Akashi orangnya sedikit menyeramkan bila ia masuk kedalam mode Bokushi dan Midorima yang tsundere dan sangat percaya pada ramalan Oha-Asa, tetapi aku merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Tapi, bukan hanya mereka saja sahabat terbaikku. Ada 5 orang lagi yang tak sempat aku bertemu dengan mereka selama jam istirahat pertama. Aku juga heran dengan lokasi mereka saat ini. Kemana mereka?

Oh, aku juga punya rahasia. Sebenarnya aku suka diantara Akashi dan Midorima. Entah kenapa aku menyukai diantara mereka. Tapi, tetap saja aku harus memilih diantara mereka. Aku takut ikatan persahabatan kami terputus hanya karena konflik percintaan diantara kami. Dan aku takut kalau diantara mereka akan memutuskan persahabatan denganku dan membenciku. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Yah, kadang takdir mungkin akan menentukan cinta diantara kami. 'Three Love'? Hanya akal-akalanku saja. Tetapi, itu kenyataan karena gosipan dari juniorku setiap kami berlatih. Terutama...

"(namamu)-senpai!"

Aku langsung tersentak dari lamuanku dan menoleh kearah 2 gadis yang berjalan kearahku. Aku langsung tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. _Biang gosip datang_ , batinku.

"Nagiko-chan, Kotomi-chan. Ada apa?"

"Ciee senpai bertemu dengan mereka ya?" goda Nagiko.

"Mereka? Siapa?" ucapku pura-pura bingung.

"Yah, senpai jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kami berdua lihat senpai berbicara dengan Akashi-senpai dan Midorima-senpai" jawab Kotomi sambil senyum menggoda.

"Terus apa masalahnya? Senpai kan hanya bicara soal latihan nanti"

"Kalau disuruh memilih Akashi-senpai dan Midorima-senpai, senpai ingin milih siapa?" tanya Nagiko sambil mencolek lenganku.

"E...eeh? maksudnya apa..."

"Yah, sudah jelas (namamu)-senpai milih Akashi-senpai. Mereka kan cocok dan pintar. Apalagi mereka kan sama-sama _point guard_ yang hebat" ucap Kotomi dengan pedenya.

"Mana mungkin dengan Akashi-senpai. Sudah jelas kalau (namamu)-senpai akan cocok dengan Midorima-senpai. Seperti pangeran dan putri, sama-sama tanpan dan cantik" lontar Nagiko sambil menepuk pelan bahuku.

Sejujurnya, aku masih bingung dengan perdebatan diantara mereka. Setiap bertemu dengan mereka berdua, mereka selalu berdebat mana yang lebih cocok dengannku. Akashi lah, Midorima lah, bahkan kakek-kakek pun ikut berdebat dengan mereka _*tolong abaikan perkataan terakhir ini*_

"Yo! (namamu)!"

Kami pun menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat mereka sedang berjalan santai kearah kami. Yap, mereka adalah Kisedai (minus AkaMido) dan Kagami. Katanya, Kagami sudah dikategorikan dalam Kiseki No Sedai sekarang. Kenapa? Pikir sendiri _*ditampar Readers*_. Aku pun bersyukur mereka datang kearah kami. Kalau tidak, aku sudah gila mendengar 2 bocah kelas 1 yang masih berdebat nggak jelas.

"Kalian darimana saja? Aku sudah mencari kalian dengan Akashi-kun dan Mido-kun" tanyaku sambil kesal.

"Gomen, (namamu)cchi. Seperti biasa kami keatas atap _~ssu_ " jawab pria bersurai kuning, Kise Ryouta.

"Hhhh...dasar. Kalau mau pergi, sebaiknya kalian beritahu kami dulu kalau kalian tidak mengajak kami" dengusku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, (namamu)-san"

"HUAAA! Kuro-kun?! Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu lagi!" kesalku sambil meremas kepala pria bersurai aquamarine, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sumimasen. Aku sudah disini daritadi" ucap Kuroko dengan poker face seperti biasa.

"Aaah, sejak kapan Kuroko-senpai berada disini? Kami saja tidak melihat senpai disana" ucap Kotomi dan Nagiko bersamaan.

' _(namamu)-san bisakah aku membunuh mereka disini?'_ batin Kuroko yang hampir mengeluarkan dark aura.

"Kalian bocah kelas 1 sebaiknya kalian kembali kekelas saja. Ini urusan para senpai sekarang" ucap Kagami sambil menatap Kotomi dan Nagiko.

"Yah, Kagami-senpai nggak asik nih. Masa kami diusir sih?" ucap Nagiko sambil melirik Kotomi.

"Benar tuh. Kan kami masih ingin ngobrol dengan (namamu)-senpai" ucap Kotomi sambil membalas lirikan Nagiko.

 _Dasar bocah kelas 1. Kalau nggak ada (namamu)/-cchi/-chin/-san pasti aku akan menghajar mereka_ , batin mereka bersamaan sambil menahan kesal.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Yaudah kami pergi dulu, senpai. Ayo Kotomi" ajak Nagiko.

Nagiko dan Kotomi pun pergi meninggalkan kami yang sepertinya mereka (Kisedai&Kagami) sweatdrop melihat kelakuan NagaKoto. Aku pun mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi yang sepertinya mereka sudah memanas ingin berperang dengan mereka berdua.

"Ah, minna. Sebaiknya kita kekelas sebelum sensei kita masuk dan memberi kita hukuman" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis (baca: paksa)

"Wakatta"

Kami pun pergi meninggalkan koridor tersebut. Berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing yang terletak dilantai 2.

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sementara ditempat lain...

"Maksudmu apa dengan perkataanmu itu, Akashi?!"

"Aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan orang seperti dia lagi"

"Kau memainkan perasaannya _-nodayo_?! Kau terlalu kejam!"

"Kenapa, kau marah Shintarou? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ah, eumm...aku tidak menyukainya _-nanodayo_! Aku hanya kasihan padanya. Sebaiknya kau jangan memainkan perasaannya, Akashi"

"Hhhh...sudah jelas kau menyukainya, Shintarou. Kita lihat saja dia akan memilih siapa diantara kita. Aku atau kau?"

Akashi pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar gedung. Midorima pun menundukkan kepalanya kesal. Ia pun mengepal tangannya kuat saking kesalnya. Terlihat wajah kesal dan khawatir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Akashi tidak melakukan rencananya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan _-nodayo_?' batin Midorima.

Jujur saja, Midorima sangat menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu. Kalau tidak salah, kalian pernah satu sekolah di SMP. Jujur, Midorima tersenyum kalau ia mengingat cerita pertemuan denganmu.

 _Flashback On_

" _(namamu) jangan lari disekitar koridor! Nanti tertabrak orang!"_

" _Nggak akan kok. Tenang saja. Nanti dikantin sudah banyak orang"_

 _BRUK!_

" _Ah, ano...gomenasai. Aku tidak sengaja"_

" _Sebaiknya kau jangan berlari dikoridor-nodayo. Kau menabrak orang didepanmu lagi"_

" _Eh, kau kan yang dari kelas 2-A kan. Perkenalkan namaku (namamu) Takanari. Salam kenal"_

" _Midorima Shintarou. Sudahlah aku harus pergi-nanodayo"_

 _Orang yang dipanggil Midorima pun pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian dipersimpangan koridor. Lalu, temanmu pun datang sambil ngos-ngosan._

" _Hhhh...tuh kan kau menabrak orang lagi. Sekarang dia jadi korban tabrakanmu"_

' _Midorima Shintarou, jadi itu orang yang sering dibicarakan oleh semua orang'_

" _Woi (namamu)! Kau dengar tidak?!"_

" _Eh, apa?"_

" _Hhhh...sudahlah sebaiknya kita kekelas"_

 _Temanmu pun pergi meninggalkanmu dan kamu pun menyusul temanmu yang hampir menjauh. Sekilas kamu masih menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Midorima lagi._

' _Huaa...tahun ini aku sekelas dengannya? Sungguh tidak percaya'_

 _Kamu masih melirik Midorima yang menulis sesuatu diatas kertas dengan pensil. Tak lupa dimejanya ada boneka katak sebagai lucky itemnya. Kamu pun menghampirinya sambil tersenyum._

" _Doumo Mido-san. Kau masih ingat aku lagi?"_

" _Oh, ternyata kau. Ada apa-nodayo?"_

' _Kuso! Aku harus jawab apa?'_

" _Ah, aku ingin mengajakmu keatap untuk makan siang bersama"_

 _Midorima pun langsung menoleh kearahmu dengan wajah yang terkejut. Kamu pun merasa aneh kalau ia melihatmu seperti itu._

" _Wakatta. Aku akan menunggumu"_

 _Ia pun lanjut menulis sesuatu diatas kertas lagi. Kamu pun senang mendengar jawaban dari Midorima. Kamu pun pergi meninggalkan Midorima didalam kelas sendirian._

 _Ketika kamu telah keluar, Midorima pun langsung melihatmu yang terlihat jelas dari jendela. Dan ia pun tersenyum melihatmu walaupun kamu tidak melihatnya tersenyum. Midorima pun meletakkan pensilnya dan memegang kertas yang sudah ia tulis dan itu ternyata puisi cinta *what?!*_

' _Aku akan memberikannya pada saat aku akan menyatakan perasaan padanya-nodayo. Walaupun aku masih bingung dengan perasaan ini'_

 _Flashback Off_

Midorima pun langsung sadar setelah mendengar suara bel yang sudah berdentang 5 menit yang lalu. Ternyata hari ini ada jadwal pelajaran dengan Nijimura-sensei dan dipastikan siapa yang terlambat dari 10 menit, tak segan-segan akan membersihkan koridor kelas 2 sampai bersih.

Langsung saja Midorima berlari kearah tangga lantai 2 dengan tergesa-gesanya. Kalau terlambat, bisa-bisa reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan yang tak pernah terlambat hancur.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

 **Hai minna. Kembali lagi dengan Fadhila dalam fanfict kedua sebagai teman fanfict 'Sayonara Minna' endingnya masih belum jelas-_-  
**

 **Oh ya, sebelumnya Fadhila ingin membertitahukan kelas (namamu), Kisedai dan Kagami dulu ya.**

Kelas 2-A = (Namamu) Takanari & Midorima Shintarou

Kelas 2-B = Akashi Seijuuro & Kuroko Tetsuya

Kelas 2-C = Kise Ryouta & Murasakibara Atsushi

Kelas 2-D = Kagami Taiga & Aomine Daiki

 **Oke, sekian pemberitahuannya. Arigatou gozaimasu minna. Jaa~naa**


	2. Chapter 2

_Midorima pun langsung sadar setelah mendengar suara bel yang sudah berdentang 5 menit yang lalu. Ternyata hari ini ada jadwal pelajaran dengan Nijimura-sensei dan dipastikan siapa yang terlambat dari 10 menit, tak segan-segan akan membersihkan koridor kelas 2 sampai bersih._

 _Langsung saja Midorima berlari kearah tangga lantai 2 dengan tergesa-gesanya. Kalau terlambat, bisa-bisa reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan yang tak pernah terlambat hancur._

 **Three Love**

 **Disclaime to Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujiwara**

 **Genre: Friendship & Romance**

 **Pairing: Midorima.S, OC, Akashi.S**

 **Warning! Mungkin ada kesalahan tulisan, bahasa, OOC dan humor. Kalau tidak suka, terserah anda.**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Shintarou! Kenapa kau terlambat?!"

Terlihat jelas kalau Nijimura-sensei begitu marahnya dengan Midorima karena ia terlambat 15 menit. Butuh waktu 10 menit dari gedung menuju kelas ini. Midorima hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena takut melihat wajah Nijimura-sensei. Sedangkan aku hanya melihat dan sedikit merasa kasihan dengannya. Jujur saja, sedetik pun ia tidak pernah terlambat. Bahkan, reputasi sebagai siswa teladan pun sedikit berguncang karena keterlambatan hari ini.

"Sumimasen, sensei. Tadi aku habis dari toilet _-nanodayo_ "

"Aku tidak suka melihat ketelambatan seorang murid lebih dari 10 menit. Termasuk dirimu yang sebagai siswa teladan disekolah. Sepulang sekolah, bersihkan koridor kelas 2 sampai bersih!"

"Ha'i"

"Wakatta. Silahkan duduk"

Midorima pun berjalan lemas menuju bangku yang terletak didepanku. Ia pun langsung duduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan diatas mejanya. _Mido-kun, apa yang terjadi denganmu?_ Yah, itulah pertanyaan batinku saat ini dengan keadaan Midorima. Jujur saja, aku sangat khawatir dan cemas dengan keadaannya saat ini.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah sesuai dengan hukuman Nijimura-sensei, Midorima mulai membersihkan koridor kelas 2 yang begitu panjangnya. Kalian tahu, butuh waktu 1 jam untuk membersihkan 1 koridor yang begitu panjangnya. Aku masih berada dikelas karena aku ketinggalan menyalin tulisan dipapan kedalam buku catatan. Setelah selesai, aku langsung membersihkan alat-alat tulis dan memasukkan kedalam tasku. Langsung aku menggendong tasku dan keluar dari kelas menuju Midorima yang masih mengepel dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Mido-kun, biarkan aku membantumu"

"Tidak usah _-nodayo_. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Tapi, kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk menyelesaikan koridor ini, Mido-kun"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja _-nanodayo_ "

Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas karena kekerasan kepalanya. Sudah jelas kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk membersihkan koridor ini, tapi masih dipaksakan. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

"Mido-kun?! Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku langsung panik karena Midorima ambruk dan untung saja aku menahannya supaya ia tidak terhantam kelantai. Aku mencoba untuk menyadarkannya, namun hasilnya tidak ada. Langsung saja aku mengambil handphoneku dan mencari 1 kontak yang kuambil acak. Yap, Aomine Daiki.

"Aku mohon angkat, Aho!"

' _Hmm...(namamu). Ada apa?'  
'Hey, Mine-kun aku minta tolong dengan yang lainnya'  
'Tolong apaan? Aku mengantuk nih'  
'Jangan pikirkan katukmu, Aho! Segera datang kekoridor kelas 2 sekarang! Midorima tidak sadarkan diri!'  
'Yap, aku akan datang kesana dengan yang lainnya! Tunggu sebentar!'_

TUUTT

Aku langsung menyimpan handphoneku dan menunggu pertolongan. _Mido-kun apa yang terjadi denganmu sekarang,_ batinmu khawatir.

Tidak sampai 15 menit, semuanya (Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kagami, Akashi, Kotomi dan Nagiko) sudah berada dikoridor kelas 2. Semuanya lihat kanan-kiri untuk mencari posisi kami sekarang. Sontak Kotomi melihatku sedang terduduk dengan Midorima yang masih berbaring dilututku.

"Senpai, mereka disana!" ucap Kotomi sambil menunjuk kearah kami.

Langsung saja, semuanya berlari kearah kami dengan tergesa-gesanya. Aku yang mendengar hentakan kaki yang begitu keras langsung menoleh dan melihat mereka datang menuju kearahku.

"(namamu)cchi kenapa dengannya _~ssu_?" tanya Kise dengan muka cemas.

"Nanti aku jelaskan semuanya. Sebaiknya kita bawa keruang UKS saja" jawabku dengan tegas.

Yap, semuanya langsung menolong Midorima dengan mengangkat tubuhnya bersamaan kecuali aku, Kotomi, Nagiko dan Akashi. Dengan tergesa-gesa, mereka hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena langkah kaki mereka yang tidak bersamaan. Untung saja ruang UKS tidak jauh dari lokasi kejadian tadi. Sontak, Akashi memegang pergelangan tanganku pertanda berhenti.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun. Aku harus melihat kondisinya"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang harus kubicarakan"

"Hmm...wakatta. Tapi, hanya sebentar saja"

"Tapi, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ditempat lain"

"Yokatta"

Aku pun pergi dengan Akashi dari koridor kelas 2 dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju koridor dasar. Entah kenapa nada bicara Akashi terlihat aneh setelah ia bicara denganku beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

Sementara didalam ruang UKS...

AUTHOR POV ON

"Nggghhh..."

"Midorima-kun, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau merepotkan kami semua, Midorima"

"Mido-chin kenapa tidur dikoridor?"

Yap, ternyata Midorima sudah sadar dari mati suri _*dihajar readers & Midorima*_ maksudku dari pingsan selama 30 menit. Midorima pun langsung menyesuaikan penglihatannya dan menemukan semua teman-temannya. Semuanya, kecuali kamu dan Akashi.

"I...ini dimana _-nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima pada semuanya.

"Senpai sekarang diruang UKS. Karena pingsan tadi dikoridor" jawab Kotomi sambil meletakkan P3K dilemari.

Midorima langsung memegang kepalanya karena sakit. Nasih baik karena ada Kotomi dan Nagiko. Selain pemain basket, mereka juga masuk dalam anggota kedokteran disekolah ini.

"Kuroko dimana (namamu)?" tanya Midorima sambil berusaha untuk bangun.

"Tadi dia pergi bersama Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan nada datarnya.

"Midorimacchi sebaiknya berbaring saja _~ssu_. Kata Nagikocchi, tubuhmu masih lemas _~ssu_ " saran Kise sambil membaringkan Midorima diatas kasur.

"Mido-chin, apa kau takut denga rencana Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara dengan wajah yang...susah dijelaskan _*dibuang kelaut*_

Semua langsung diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Murasakibara. Kalian tahu, semuanya telah tahu rencana Akashi terhadapmu. Kecuali Kotomi, Nagiko, kamu, dan juga anggota basket lainnya. Hanya Kisedai dan Kagami yang tahu soal itu. Dan untung saja, Kotomi dan Nagiko pergi kegedung untuk memberitahukan keadaan Midorima pada kantoku. Kalau tidak, kiamat mungkin ada datang dan ada banjir darah disekolah ini _*abaikan*_

"Hhhh...sepertinya begitu _-nanodayo_ "

"SENPAI! Ada berita baru!"

Sontak semua langsung balik dan memasang muka kesal dengan isyarat jangan-berisik-disini. Ternyata, Kotomi datang dengan wajah yang begitu senangnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Kotomi. Ada apa?" kesal Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Akashi-senpai menyatakan perasaanya pada (namamu)-senpai ditaman tadi" jawab Kotomi sambil ngos-ngosan

"NA...NANI?!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan syok.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Kotomi-san?" tanya Kuroko yang masih syok

"Begini..."

 _Kotomi dan Nagiko keluar dari gedung setelah memberitahukan soal Midorima kalau ia tidak bisa latihan hari ini. Mereka berdua langsung keruang UKS dimana Midorima diistirahatkan untuk sementara. Ketika melewati taman sekolah, Nagiko melihat sosok 2 orang berada ditaman yang tidak asing dimatanya._

" _Kotomi, bukankah itu Akashi-senpai dan (namamu)-senpai?"_

" _Mana? Dimana?"_

" _Itu, disana. Kelihatanyannya mereka membicarakan sesuatu"_

" _Ayo kita lihat dibalik semak itu"_

 _Langsung Kotomi dan Nagiko berlari pelan-pelan dan sembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang tak jauh dari lokasi Akashi dan kamu. Mereka langsung memulai mendengar pembicaraan antara kamu berdua._

' _Sejujurnya, ini mungkin sedikit aneh. Tapi, jujur saja aku menyimpan rasa ini padamu'_

' _Akashi-kun, apa maksudmu dengan ucapanmu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali'_

' _Aku sangat menyukaimu, Takanari. Semenjak kita masuk basket, aku sudah mengendam perasaan ini'_

 _Kotomi dan Nagiko langsung terkejut dan memandang satu sama lain. Apa telinga mereka salah atau memang Akashi menyatakan perasaan pada kamu?_

" _Wah! Ini berita besar! Betul kan, kalau (namamu)-senpai akan ditembak oleh Akashi-senpai" ucap Kotomi dengan senyum kemenangan._

" _Hhhh...iya, kau benar. Sebaiknya kau keruang UKS dulu. Aku mau ketoilet sebentar"_

 _Kotomi dan Nagiko pun langsung pergi dari taman tersebut sebelum kamu berdua akan melihat mereka dan langsung diberi hukuman yang begitu beratnya._

"Begitu kejadiannya" ucap Kotomi setelah menyelesaikan cerita yang dilihatnya tadi.

Semua langsung diam terpaku setelah mendengar cerita dari Kotomi. Apa benar, kalau Akashi sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya?

Sedangkan Midorima, wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Tetapi, didalam hatinya, serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum yang tajam. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan olehnya saat ini setelah orang yang dicintainya telah dimiliki oleh iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia _(Akashi: *snap* *snap* *snap*. Author: maafkan hamba, tuan muda *sambil menunduk beberapa kali*)_

Sore pun telah muncul dilangit, Kisedai (minus Akashi) dan Kagami pulang setelah kondisi Midorima sudah membaik. Ketika mereka berjalan kearah gerbang, ia melihatmu berdiri dengan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi, Akashi.

* * *

READERS POV ON

Setelah insiden pernyataan perasaan oleh Akashi, sekarang aku langsung pulang bersamanya. Yap, aku sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya. Mungkin debaran hati yang selalu muncul setiap kami (aku, Akashi dan Midorima) bersama, aku jatuh cinta pada Akashi. Sontak aku melihat mereka (Kisedai & Kagami) sudah keluar dari sekolah dan berjalan keluar gerbang. Aku langsung melambaikan tanganku pertanda aku memanggil mereka.

"Minna, ayo pulang bersama kami!"

Mereka langsung berjalan kearah kami. Aku begitu senangnya karena semua sudah berkumpul untuk pulang bersama. Tetapi, aku melihat ekspresi wajah Midorima yang sepertinya sangat dingin.

"Mido-kun, kau kenapa? Apa kau masih sakit?"

Midorima hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. _Dia kenapa sih? Kenapa dia jadi dingin padaku?_ Batinku.

"Gomen, (namamu)cchi. Kami tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian~ssu" ucap Kise sambil tersenyum, tapi paksa.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanyaku kecewa.

"Ya, kami ingin masih disini untuk melakukan sesuatu. Hanya kami ber-6 saja. Kalian silahkan pulang saja dulu" jawab Kagami.

"Oh, souka. Wakatta, kami akan pulang dulu. Takanari, ayo" ajak Akashi.

Kami langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih berdiri digerbang sekolah. Dan, aku khawatir dengan sikap dingin Midorima kepadaku. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kami hancur hanya masalah kecil.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **Hai minna! Kembali lagi dengan Author Fadhila setelah melanjutkan chapter 2 "Three Love". Kayaknya konflik akan dimulai antara kalian dengan Midorima, sakit hati setelah kalian mengetahui sikap Akashi dibelakangmu, dan kelakuan aneh Kisedai dan Kagami terhadapmu pada chapter selanjutnya. Penasaran? Saksikan dichapter selanjutnya.  
Jaa~na Minna. See you again!**


End file.
